Hector (Megiddo)
The ''Hector is the chosen knightmare of Anya Alstreim, the Britannian Empire's Knight of Six in ''Code Geass Megiddo. 'Appearance' Its original incarnation as the Mordred, only without its Blaze Luminous and a pair of factsphere sensors modified into its torso. Slash harkens are now also placed within its shoulder shields. 'Description' Designed specifically for Knight of Six and "Juggernaut of Britannia", Anya Alstreim, the Hector ''is made to be a heavy assault powerhouse. Though it lacks the mobility of other knightmare frames, especially those belonging to Knights of the Round, the ''Hector ''more than makes up for this shortcoming by possessing almost unmatched offensive and defensive power. As such, it is presented as an "invincible" machine in battle, as only the strongest forms of firepower or direct attacks may even graze its armor. For weapons, its primary set are four hadron cannons, mounted in the large binders over its shoulders. When deployed, these cannons fold in front of the ''Hector ''in a box formation, thus forming into the eponymous stark hadron cannon, which concentrates each cannon's power into a singular wide burst. To supplement these, the ''Hector ''mounts high-speed micromissile launchers all over its body, allowing it to attack multitudes of enemy units at once. By using these two weapons systems, Anya can easily dominate virtually any battlefield, especially when partnered with her friends and teammates Gino Weinberg and Suzaku Kururugi in their own personal Knightmares, the ''Elyan and the ''Lancelot''. 'Armaments' ;*Hadron Cannon :The Hector's main weapons. Placed in two seperate modules on each shoulder, the four individual hadron cannons (two in each module) are capable of, when not being used singularly, folding together to create a combined beam of concentrated hadron particles, which upon release take the form a large dark-red blast energy blast. This hadron beam is larger and far more powerful than any one hadron cannon shot, and also has much greater range. That being said, the stark hadron cannon also takes more energy to fire than any one hadron cannon, and as a result takes much longer to recharge between shots. In summary, this weapon is meant to be used against "large" targets, such as enemy formations or capital ships. ;*Slash Harken :The Slash Harken is the signature weapon of the Knightmare Frame, and is used by almost all KMF models. Slash Harkens are wire-guided projectiles with some form of anchor-like blunt object at its tip. They can be used in multiple ways varying from offensive to defensive, or as a means of transportation via anchoring them in an object, and retracting the cable. The Hector ''mounts two enlarged harkens within its shoulder pauldrons, which are mainly used to scale obstacles but can still function as back up weapons. ;*Micromissile Launcher :The ''Hector's secondary weapon. With over a hundred individual launchers placed over the Hector's body, this combined weapon focuses more on "quantity" to the stark hadron cannon's "quality". Each launcher is capable of firing a single missile in rapid succession, with each missile being capable of destroying a single knightmare in one blow. As a result, the Hector ''can launch entire volleys of micromissiles over a wide area, thereby overwhelming enemy units through sheer firepower. Naturally, this weapon is meant to be used against "small" targets, such as enemy knightmares or armored vehicles. 'System Features' ;*Dual Factsphere Open Sensor Camera :As with most Britannian knightmares, the ''Hector ''is equipped with a pair of factsphere sensor cameras. Unlike most knightmares however, the factspheres are placed within the Hector's'' chest, specifically one on top of the other along the center gold band. The factsphere is essentially an advanced camera that relays live thermographic images and data to the pilot. Due to its sensitivity, both due to its intended purpose and to physical damage, the factsphere is usually kept behind a set of armored plates and only deployed for in-depth scans of a targeted item or area. As the Hector ''carries two units, it can literally scan at double the depth and range of a standard factsphere. ;*Dual-Eye Sensor Camera :As traditional with most later generation knightmares, the ''Hector ''is equipped with a dual-eye sensor camera system, taking the form of a pair of human-like emerald colored "eyes" within its head. These cameras are decidedly more advanced than quad cameras equipped on preceding fourth and fifth generation knightmares, and were capable of visualizing the ''Hector's surrounding to the best amount of detail and focus. ;*Multispectral Sensor System : The Hector ''carries a standard sensor package of its generation. That being said, its sensors are specifically designed to provide exact data on multiple targets at once, as well as feed said data directly into the ''Hector's fire control system. ;*Landspinner Propulsion System : As a standard for knightmares, the Hector ''is equipped with its own landspinners. Though not as fast nor as maneuverable as other seventh generation types due to its bulk and heavy armor (at least not up front), the ''Hector's landspinners still grant it a fair degree of mobility, allowing it to move from position to position with relative ease. : 'History' Upon the declaration of the second Great World War, Anya and the Hector ''would be sent to the North African front to serve under the command of Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia. From there, she would participate in several battles with her machine, greatly aiding in the Britannian conquest of the continent. Then in 2025, she and her comrades would engage against the newly reemerged Black Knights, both outside the newly conquered city of Tobruk and in the Britannian capital city of Pendragon, where she would slay many Black Knights with both her skills and the ''Hector's unmatched power. Category:Knightmare Frames